


Care and Feeding of a SnowSwan

by ThePsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Incest, Previous Emma/Lily Relationship, Previous Ruby/Snow White relationship, Romance, SnowSwan, pseudo-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePsycho/pseuds/ThePsycho
Summary: Mary-Margaret felt a connection to this stranger that she didn’t fully understand. There was this… pull… a need to understand her. Know her. She was certainly beautiful and very attractive. The fact that she was a woman didn’t bother her. Mary-Margaret had her brief dalliance with Ruby for one glorious summer. She blushed as she wondered briefly if Emma’s skin was as soft as Ruby’s…
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story starts out canon with the first scene… then kinda… veers off into my own universe…
> 
> Thoughts are in Italics.  
> [These] are Emma's little voice that only she hears, which will be explained somewhat in the story.
> 
> Not my first story, just the first one posted here.

“Miss Swan? I need to ask you to leave. I’m afraid we have a ‘no felons’ rule. It turns out it’s a city ordinance.” The silent apology and remorse clearly showing in Granny’s eyes.

 _[Why should I even be surprised?]_ “Let me guess, the Mayor’s office just called to remind you?”

“You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back.”

Handing the room key back to Granny, she found she couldn’t be upset with gruff old woman. It wasn’t _her_ fault she got roped into this… feud… with Ms. high-and-mighty Madame Mayor.

Gathering her meager possessions, she walked out of Granny’s Bed and Breakfast and deposited her things on the passenger seat of her Yellow VW Bug. Since she was just thrown out of the only place that passed for a Hotel in this quaint little quiet town, and the fact that she knew almost no one here… She’s slept in her car before, and it looked like she would again.

“Looks like we’ll be spending some quality time together again, you and I.” She softly whispered, giving the roof of her car a gentle pat.

[ _Mary-Margaret. You should return her money._ ]

But first, she had to pay back Mary-Margaret for bailing her out from yet another of Madame Mayor’s petty schemes. She briefly considered Mary-Margaret, one of the few people she knew even a little bit here. She was very petite and cute. Sweet, almost to a fault. She wondered briefly why this complete stranger would bail her out of jail.

Having spent a lot of time in the seedier parts of New York City as a Bail Bonds-woman, she was very used to the fact that no one did anything for another without wanting something in return. Her mind quickly wondered what Mary-Margaret possibly wanted from her… A favor? A date? Sex? Something to use against her? Emma really didn’t think so. Well, “A Date”, Maybe. But the rest? Doubtful.

Mary-Margaret appeared to be about as sweet and innocent as they come. In their brief encounter earlier, she never lied once. Emma wondered curiously if she was even capable of it. Mary Margaret was like a Disney cartoon character. Emma half expected her to go skipping through the forest in a cute sundress, singing _Tra-la-la!_ With little birdies and cute forest animals fluttering around her. The image made her giggle.

A little voice in Emma’s head decided to speak up, [ _Mary-Margaret in a sundress, now that would be very cute. Maybe something a little low-cut, with the poofy arms? Adorable!]_

“Yes it is, now hush up!” She whispered to herself.

[ _She’s nice. You’ll like her_ ]

Reaching for her wallet, Emma smiled as she looked at the cash in there. There was enough. It certainly helped that Granny refunded her money for the night she already stayed there. _“The Mayor may force me to kick you out, but I can surely see fit to give you your money back!”_ Ms. Mills notwithstanding, there were at least a few genuinely nice people in this town. And if she wanted to make sure Henry was okay, she was definitely sticking around.

She can certainly stay in her car for a few nights, but she’ll need to find a place to stay sooner or later.

Counting out the proper amount she needed to repay Ms. Blanchard, she placed the money in an envelope. “Now, how do I figure out where she lives?”

 _[Behind you]_ The voice stated.

Turning around, Emma made a bee-line for the pay phone. She grabbed the phone book hanging on a chain, and looked up “Blanchard”… finding the correct listing, she jotted down the woman’s address and made her way over.

* * *

Pausing outside the door, Emma shuffled from one foot to the other. _Why am I so nervous? It’s not like I’m asking her out on a date… yet. Although, she IS so adorably cute._ A wry smile making the corner of her mouth raise up a fraction of an inch. _No, first things first. She was kind enough to bail you out. You need to return her money, say ‘Thank you’, and maybe if the conversation provides the opportunity, casually ask if she knows who might have a room available. And in the meantime, look for clues she’s accepting of romance from the female persuasion._

“Now, let’s see if I can get that date…” Emma whispered. With a solid plan in mind, she lifted her hand to knock on the door. But before she could knock, the door opened.

“Miss Swan!” The surprised woman said with a smile.

 _My God she’s cute!_ Emma’s thoughts halted for a moment as she stared at the pretty woman, before finally kicking her thoughts into moving again. “Ms. Blanchard! I just wanted to repay the money you spent bailing me out.” Emma held out the envelope, gaze still lingering on the other woman. The voice insistent, [ _Say ‘Thank you’… SAY ‘THANK YOU’…]_

“Thank you.”

Without even glancing at it, Mary-Margaret took the envelope and held it to her chest. She paused for a moment and just looked at the nervous woman before her. There was something there. She didn’t understand it. She didn’t know what it was. She was just drawn to her. Was it her looks? Well, Emma was certainly _very_ attractive. There was something else though. She barely knew this woman and yet she trusted her implicitly. She had always followed her feelings whenever possible. And her gut told her the person before her was a good, trustworthy person. She obviously wanted something else though. Emma wouldn’t have come all the way to her apartment this late at night just to return her money.

Emma wanted to say something but the way the other woman was just looking at her, like she was peering into her mind and rifling through her deepest secrets made her very nervous.

“You look like you need to talk.” Opening the door wide, she gestured inside.

Emma wasn’t used to asking for help, from anyone. She had spent most of her life learning she could only rely upon herself. Oh, there were times when she tried relying upon others, foster families, Lily, but they had always let her down. She still thinks about Lily occasionally.

Even now, being much older than 14, she still had trouble relying upon others. There was something different about Mary-Margaret though. Her mind kept telling her the petite woman would only hurt her like all the others. But her heart said to trust her. Dismissing both, she decided to use the one thing that never let her down. Her Super Power.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, because I really do. But why are you helping me? You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t know.” She said, tilting her head, trying to figure it out. “From the minute I first saw you, I just _knew_ I could trust you.”

Emma considered this. The only thing she could come up with was that this woman was just _Ruled_ by her instincts, which isn’t always a bad thing. The woman’s instincts were correct in this case. Emma just hoped the woman’s instincts were correct all the time. She didn’t want Mary-Margaret to get taken in by someone who was looking for some sweet innocent girl to fleece.

“Helping you just seemed to be the right thing to do.” She finished off with determination.

Emma could not find even a hint of deception in the other woman. Smiling briefly, “Well, I do kinda need to talk to someone.”

“Please, come in. I’ll make us some Hot Cocoa and you can tell me what’s wrong.”

_[Don’t bring it up… don’t bring it up… don’t bring it up… don’t…]_

Emma snickered, “I don’t suppose you ever go… ‘Tra-la-la!’?” Seeing the confused look on Snow’s face, “No? Well, shucks.”

The little voice in her head just sighed.

* * *

Emma just watched as the other woman worked effortlessly around the kitchen, after only a few minutes, she walked back and placed a plate of Ginger Snaps and two mugs of hot cocoa with whipped cream and something sprinkled on top. Picking her mug up, she sniffed at it.

How did she know I loved…? “Cinnamon?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s a little quirk of mine. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, it’s fine. Great actually. I do the same thing. Thank you.” This made the other woman smile from ear to ear. Mary-Margaret’s infectious smile made her smile as well. Emma thought it was adorably cute that such a simple thing would make the woman so happy.

Deciding this was a good opportunity to test something, Emma brought up the mug to her face, closed her eyes, and inhaled the wonderful combined scent of chocolate and cinnamon. Smiling briefly as the aroma filled her senses, she stuck out her tongue and licked some of the whipped cream and cinnamon off the top. The taste filling her mouth, she sighed with pleasure as she licked her lips. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw Mary-Margaret, slightly dazed, eyes slightly closed, fixated upon Emma’s lips.

_[File THAT under “yes”]_

Mary-Margaret’s dazed look departed quickly though.

“So, Emma... Let me guess. Mayor Mills has been giving you trouble.”

Emma’s eyes couldn’t hide her surprise. Mary-Margaret was certainly observant. “Uh, yeah. She just had me thrown out of Granny’s for being a ‘felon’. Some city ordinance or other…”

“She didn’t…” her eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, well, she was very likely the one that set me up to get arrested in the first place.”

“Oh, that nasty woman!” Her face clearly showing her outrage. The look on her face fell. “I’m not surprised though. That woman is very vindictive when she doesn’t get her way. Her sense of ‘justice’ has always been uniquely her own. I tend to try to stay off her radar as much as possible.”

“I wish I could do that. Madame Mayor appears to have her ‘unique sense of justice’ fixated upon me at the moment. I think Ms. Mills just wants me to abandon Henry and leave.”

“So, what are you going to do? You’re not going to leave, are you?” Mary-Margaret asked.

“No.” Emma bit out, without even hesitating. “I can’t. Henry is my son. If she’s not a good parent, I need to know and find a way to protect him. I’m not going to leave until I know for sure he’s safe.” A worried look in her eyes.

Smiling at the woman’s determination to protect her family, she wanted to reassure her at least a little bit, “Regina may be rude, vindictive, self-serving and downright ‘evil’ at times. But I’ve never seen her do anything that would put Henry in jeopardy. Use him to further her own nefarious goals? Oh, Absolutely. But outright put him in danger? I really don’t think so.”

Emma sighed, that calmed her a bit. She smiled at the other woman in thanks.

[ _Excellent opportunity… ask her about…]_

“So, if you were kicked out of Granny’s, where are you staying now?” Knowing the ‘hotel’ arrangements in town were severely limited. “Granny’s” was basically the only option.

[ _See? We’re connected, her and us…]_

Emma tried to re-assure the smaller woman, “It may not look it, but the back-seat of my car is surprisingly comfortable. And… well… it’s not going anywhere at the moment anyway since ‘Madame Mayor’ had a Car Boot attached.”

“Well, I have a spare room. You can stay with me?” She smiled hopefully. “I only use it for storage and Arts and Crafts, but you can have it if you want? It already has a bed?”

[OMG! _SAY YES! SAY YES!_ ]

Emma pushed back her little voice’s insistence for a moment, she wanted to make sure. “I have to ask. You really don’t mind me living here?” Turning on her Super-Power.

“No. I don’t mind at all.” Mary-Margaret’s face was determined. She realized Emma’s life has had a lot of disappointments and few excuses for her to Trust. She needed to see someone can be there for her selflessly, someone she can trust absolutely. A true friend to help her and put her at ease. And by God, if no one else was, SHE was going to be that person.

“Why not?”

“Your whole reason for being here is to get to know, and protect your son. I respect that. And I agree with it. I know you are a good person, I can feel it. I want to help you.” Mary-Margaret’s face appeared as if she couldn’t fathom it possibly being any different.

The gratitude on Emma’s face was clear.

There was something else though, something… hidden. Mary-Margaret’s eyes narrowed just a tiny bit. “Why do you ask though?”

Emma sighed. “I kinda have this… well, I call it my Super-Power. I always know when someone’s lying to me.”

The implication that Emma thought she might be lying didn’t faze her one bit. She was just being cautious. Understandable since her son was involved. “And, am I lying?”

[ _Nope._ ]

Looking deeply in Mary-Margaret’s eyes, “No. You’re not.”

Smiling brightly, “Well then! That settles it! You go get your things, and I’ll start cleaning out the spare room.”

Laughing at the woman’s cheerful attitude. Taking a step towards the door, she paused. Turning to face the other woman and taking a step forward, “Mary-Margaret? Thank you. So much. It means a lot.” She wanted to hug the smaller woman but thought it was too soon in their friendship.

Mary-Margaret took her own step forward and gathered the taller woman in a hug. Sensing Emma wanted to show her gratitude and her own need to just be closer for a few seconds.

Sensing a little bit of uncomfortableness in the hug, “Oh, you’ll get used to the hugs. We’re huggers in my family. Oh, and you can call me ‘Snow’. It’s less of a mouthful.”

“’Snow’?” Emma asked quizzically. That was certainly an odd name.

“Henry has taken to calling me that for a while now. I don’t know why, but I realized I kind of like it.”

“’Snow’. Huh.” It actually fits her. Pure and fresh as the new-fallen snow. “I like it too. It fits.” [ _Way-to-go kid._ ]


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Emma hadn’t made much progress with Regina and Henry was taking every opportunity to defy his adopted mother and spend time with his birth mother. However at the moment, Henry was at school and she was relaxing at home, well, at Snow’s home. She was having trouble considering the place her “home”. It was Snow’s place. Not hers. Oh, Snow had done everything possible to make Emma feel at home. She freely opened up her life, opened up her home, and made her feel more than welcome, asking for nothing in return.

Although, they did have a minor argument when Emma insisted on paying rent and Snow would have nothing of it. Emma started sneaking envelopes of cash in various places in Snow’s room and coat pockets, hoping she would just accept it.

[ _Uh oh…_ ]

Lying in her bed, Emma had her eyes closed, lost in her thoughts. When her little voice’s warning sounded, she looked up. Over in the doorway, Snow stood there frowning.

“Emma?” Snow fidgeted with something in her hands.

“Yes?”

“I found this envelope taped inside my locker at the school. It’s so odd, I thought you might want to find its proper owner and return it.” She said with a smirk, holding out the envelope.

Taking the envelope back, “Oh, come on, Snow!”

“Why is it so hard for you to accept my help? You know, I’m getting just as much out of this arrangement as you are.”

“Pffft.” Emma scoffed at that.

Determined hands on her hips, “I am! Outside of Ruby, I don’t really have any other adult friends. I usually spend most nights here by myself, reading or working on some craft.” Snow walked over and lightly sat down on the side of the bed next to Emma. Hanging her head, “It’s wonderful to finally have… company. Someone to talk to.”

Emma realized how lonely Snow must have been. Placing her hand upon Snow’s, she squeezed.

Smiling gratefully, “Please… I love having you here, and I want to help you. You’re my friend. Please? I won’t ask someone for payment to be my friend.” Snow’s determined face showed she would brook no further argument.

Emma laughed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Smiling brightly. “Good! Now that that’s settled,” a confused look suddenly taking over her face, “How did you even get into my locker at school anyway?”

Grinning, “I have my ways. I just don’t like the idea of taking…”

“Charity? It’s not ‘charity’.” Placing a hand on her leg, “You have been nothing but a friend to me this past week. I help my friends. I take care of my friends.” Snow gave Emma’s leg a brief squeeze before letting go. “You ARE my friend, now you had better just accept it!”

Emma felt tears in her eyes. Unable to stop herself, she reached around and pulled Snow into a tight hug. “Oof!” Snow grunted. Laughing, “Does this mean you’ll finally stop trying to give me money to be my friend? Because quite frankly, it’s rather insulting.”

“I make no promises.” Emma laughed and almost whimpered as she finally released the woman. “At least let my buy groceries? I AM eating your food after all.”

A confused look appeared on her face, barely hiding a slight grin, “Well, you know, it’s the strangest thing… I just so happened to go shopping this morning before you woke up…”

Emma smirked, “You did huh? And I suppose next time you’ll be shopping, I’ll just so happen to be asleep again?”

 _Make sure to wake me up early next week._ [ _No promises._ ]

Snapping her fingers, “You know? You just might! Now come on, I made us lunch. It’s grilled cheese!” Standing up, Snow held her hand out for Emma to take.

Emma just sat there for a second or two while Snow just stood there, facing away, and wiggled her fingers like she was saying, _You WILL hold my hand and I’m NOT moving until you do!_ Smiling a shy smile, she took Snow’s hand and let her lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later, the two of them were sitting on the sofa watching a TV series on Netflix. A romantic comedy series that had been popular recently. One of those “Moonlighting Effect” ones where the two main characters were OBVIOUSLY in love with each other, but whenever one would get up the nerve to approach the other, something would inevitably occur to interrupt and foil any and all heart-felt confessions.

Watching the two characters obliviously fumble around their daily routines all while attempting to hide their blatantly obvious feelings, was frustrating and so sweet at the same time. The fact that the two lovebirds on the screen were both female, never occurred to either of the girls watching.

[ _Pay attention…_ ] Before Emma could barely even wonder what it was talking about…

“Are you seeing anyone?” Snow just blurted, out of the blue, attempting to watch the expression on Emma’s face out of the corner of her eye.

 _Gulp!_ “Seeing?” Emma turning her head to look at the other woman.

“Yes, seeing, dating. You know, romantically.” Snow’s eyes were locked, fixed upon the TV screen.

“Uh, no. Not really. I haven’t dated anyone since I left New York.” Emma glanced over at the woman, eager to see her response at the news.

“Oh.” To Emma’s dismay, Snow’s face showed absolutely no reaction at all.

“I…” Emma started but was interrupted.

“I mean, I know you’ve been hanging around with Ruby a lot lately.” Eyes still fixed upon the screen.

“Ruby? No, we’re not dating. She’s just a friend. Not that I wouldn’t… She _is_ kinda pretty…”

“Oh, she’s a knockout!”

This startled Emma. Eyes grew a few sizes larger. “Snow!”

Snow finally turned to look at Emma, disbelief in her eyes, “What? I can’t notice when a girl is hot?”

“Well? Sure you can, I guess. I just didn’t think you… Liked… Uhm…” Emma stammered.

“Liked girls? Romantically?” Blushing brightly, “Actually, Ruby and I actually kind of dated a while back. The things that girl can do with her fingers…” A wistful look in her eyes.

“SNOW!” Emma blushed a bright red. [ _Ho-kay! File THAT under a big, flaming, rainbow-colored YES.]_

Snow smirked, “Oh come on, there’s nothing wrong with sex. It’s fun, and when it’s with someone you love, absolutely beautiful.”

[ _Ask her about Ruby._ ]

“So, you were in love with Ruby?”

“Well, yes, I loved her. But it wasn’t romantic. Ruby has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She still is. We just decided to… add something new… to our relationship.”

“You were ‘fuck buddies’?”

Snow frowned, “It was nothing so crass. We were just two best friends who… had sex… occasionally…”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much ‘fuck buddies’.”

Snow giggled. “It wasn’t like that. Ruby and I were in a fight with a few people…”

Emma interrupted, “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“Oh, no. Just a few bruises. Ruby was very hurt though, emotionally. I wanted to help her so badly, and couldn’t think of anything else to do, so… I kissed her.”

Emma was greedily absorbing all this new info. “And?!?”

“Let’s just say I had a few more bruises the next day…” a small smile on her face.

“Oh wow! Do you still…?”

“Oh, no. Last time we had sex was after a Christmas party a few years ago. She had this totally sexy skimpy Santa outfit on… and… It was wonderful but ultimately awkward, we’re just best friends now.”

Emma was silent as she took in the fact that Snow was at least bisexual, or maybe even gay.

“What about you? Have you ever dated a girl?”

“Well… There was this one girl, Lily. We were about 13 or 14. She was SO pretty! I was absolutely enamored with her. At the time, we were both a couple of homeless juveniles who decided to hang around together. One night we broke into a house to get in out of the cold. We ended up watching TV and eating junk-food all afternoon. She was my first kiss. Although, we didn’t have sex or anything. Just a lot of making out and touching. We were too young for anything else.”

“You loved her a lot.”

“Yea. But she ended up lying to me about who she was. It broke my heart. I cried for days. Never saw her again.”

“Have you ever thought about finding her again? Maybe…”

“’Rekindle’? No. That was a long time ago. I’m long over it. I’ve dated a few girls and some guys since, but nothing more than a date or two.”

“It must be lonely.”

[ _I TOLD you, you should have listened to Lily, But did you?]_

“Oh, hush!”

Snow was confused.

“Oh, sorry. Just talking to myself.”

“Talking to yourself?”

 _Time to come clean I guess…_ “Yeah. I have this little voice in my head. It’s part of my Super-Power I think. I don’t know where it comes from, It’s probably mostly just instinct, but all I know is it’s usually right. Every time I haven’t listened to its advice, it’s always gone bad.”

“What’s it saying to you now?” Emma was surprised Snow just accepted it. Most people thought she was crazy.

“When I found out Lily was lying, it said I should just talk to her. I didn’t listen. It was just rubbing it in that it was probably right…”

Snow smiled, “Well, It was good advice.”

“Maybe. It’s too late now.” Emma smiled at Snow, “It doesn’t matter anymore. I have you now.”

“Awww… that’s sweet. Thank you. I think you should listen to your little voice from now on.”

[ _I like her._ ]

“Yeah, me too.”

Snow let her head rest upon Emma’s shoulder and they both watched the next episode in silence with grins on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

6am, Emma jogged down the street in her shorts and a tank-top. Her thoughts throughout her entire morning run kept returning to her petite roommate. She had been living with her for a month now and her affection for the woman was growing every day. She was fun, easy to talk to, and very insightful.

Emma couldn’t believe someone like Snow even existed. She was the perfect woman. Unwaveringly kind, ineffably sweet, totally cute, and absolutely adorable. She also had this muted sexiness about her that she found so damn attractive.

They had fallen into a routine at home. Her work at the Sherriff’s office had been taking up much of her time, but she told Sherriff Graham she simply had to have evenings off. Now, did that have anything to do with the fact that Snow also had her evenings off? Nope! Did she con Graham into working nights just so she could spend more time with the adorably cute Snow? Nope, not at all.

Snow had been absolutely wonderful and nothing but kind the entire time. However, Emma felt the need to repay her somehow. While patrolling earlier, Emma found this little hole-in-the-wall restaurant on the other side of town. Maybe she could ask Snow to dinner? A Friendly dinner? As friends? Not that it was a date or anything… Nope, not a date. They were friends, friends go to romantic restaurants to just eat dinner as friends?

Don’t they? She just mumbled something to herself about some river in Egypt. Why was she so nervous about asking her then?

Since her morning run was now completed, she walked into the apartment. Predictably, Snow’s eyes immediately lifted from the sofa with that adorable smile when she saw Emma. Snow’s eyes glazed over for a moment as she saw her attractive roommate, panting and perspiring. _Yumm… Sweaty Emma…_

Emma had a look upon her face, almost like… defeat. Seeing the look on her face, Snow’s smile fell. She got up and rushed over, her arms at-the-ready to lift for a hug.

“What’s wrong? Did Regina do something? Is Henry ok? Are you ok?!?!” Panic quickly settling upon her face.

“No! No. Everything’s fine. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.” The remorse clear on her face.

“Oh! Good.” Sighing with relief. “What wrong then?” Snow watched as Emma’s ‘nervous’ meter shot up to a rating of ‘15’ out of ‘10’.

Emma shuffled her feet, “I was wondering… I thought maybe… There’s this nice little restaurant, and thought, maybe… dinner… possibly, you… want to… uhm… go?”

[ _Oh, THAT was clear…_ ]

“Go?” Snow was completely bewildered as she put the pieces of Emma’s badly fragmented sentence together. Restaurant, dinner, go? _Is she asking me on a date? Did she want to go on a date with Emma?_ “Yes”.

“Yes? Really?” Emma smiled brightly.

_Oh shit, did she say that out loud? Well, since I was going to accept anyway… Plus that smile on her face is just so… beautiful…_

“Yes. I’d love to.” A shy smile on Snow’s face.

“Awesome!” Completely oblivious to the blush on Snow’s face. She was just happy. So happy she almost started bouncing. “Um, I have to get ready for work, but, just be ready around 7? It’s nothing formal, just a restaurant.”

* * *

“Miss Swan!”

Emma cringed. The sound of that voice grated upon her ear-drums like nails on a chalk-board. _It’s a crying shame the woman is so damned evil._ If she wasn’t so into Snow, she might make a move on the gorgeous dark-haired bomb-shell, evil or not.

[ _Regina’s sexy, but far too needy. She’s early today._ ]

Regina usually appears around noon to provide her daily dose of animosity and loathing. Apparently the woman simply couldn’t get through the day without a little Emma-abuse. And it’s barely 11am. She wondered briefly if it was too early for a drink…

“Yes, _Madame Mayor?_ ” Emma responded with as much of a sneer in her voice as she dared. Forcing a smile, “What can I do for you this fine morning?” Emma supposed it couldn’t hurt to channel a little of Snow’s _Kill them with kindness_ mentality. Emma wondered for a moment why she didn’t like Regina. Despite all of her animosity, there was always the tiniest hint of… loneliness. It kept making Emma want to convince Regina to be her friend.

If Regina picked up on Emma’s verbal connotations, she didn’t show it. “Your report from last week was sloppy and read like it was written by a two-year-old! You will write the entire week’s reports again and have them on my desk by close-of-business TODAY!” A self-satisfying grin beaming on her face.

[ ** _That’s_** _why we don’t like her.]_

“Oh, come on, Regina! That’ll take me all day!” Emma pouted.

Surprise showing on the woman’s face, “What? You can’t _possibly_ have anything better to do. Someone like you, who has no relations, no friends, no _life_ , simply MUST have _loads_ of free time on her hands. Forgive ME for trying to give your life _Meaning_ and _Purpose!_ ”

“If you must know, _Madame Mayor_ , I have a date tonight.” [ _There, take that!_ ]

Regina’s eyebrows shot up so fast, Emma thought she was going to pull an eye muscle. Regina’s demeanor changed quickly though. She laughed loudly.

“Who could _possibly_ want to date someone like you?” Regina bit out with a sneer on her face. “You don’t even associate with anyone except my son, that slut Ruby and that horrible cavity-inducing Miss Blanchard…”

The woman’s last-name barely crossed her lips before Emma’s cheeks reddened slightly and she looked down at her feet, shuffling slightly. Regina’s mind suddenly worked a thousand miles an hour. _Emma is going on a DATE with Mary-Margaret Blanchard?!?! Oh, this is just TOO good!_ Besides Henry’s suspicions, and possibly Gold, Regina was the only one who knew who Snow really was. And who Emma was in relation to her.

Just how to use this? If she did it correctly, she could use this to destroy BOTH of them. She would need to let them be for the time being. Let them work on their “romance” for a good while. Let it deepen and go WAY too far before somehow…

She wasn’t sure she should use Henry to break the bad news. Not wanting to hurt him or any way scar him for life with knowledge of Miss Swan’s incestuous lustful dilly-dallying. Regina wondered quickly. _Is it really incest if neither one is aware of their blood relationship?_

All these thoughts in Regina’s head only took a second or two. She gave Emma a seemingly genuine smile. “You know what? You’re right. Never mind about the reports today. Finish them off whenever you get the chance. Plenty of time. You just go on your date tonight, and make sure to have a good time. Oh, and don’t worry about Henry. I’ll keep him busy tonight.”

 _[Ok, like THAT didn’t set off every warning alarm…]_ Emma’s eyes narrowed so much, they were barely slits. She knew Regina had something up her designer silk sleeves. She just didn’t know what. But, if it got Regina off her back for the time being, AND delayed those reports, she was willing for now, to take her at her word. She would just need to keep her eyes and ears open for whatever Madame Mayor was obviously planning.

“Uh, Okay…”

“You just have a wonderful night tonight dear.”

“Okay…”

“I will see you later Miss Swan.”

“Okay…”

Still frowning as Regina walked out of the office with a slight bounce in her step, her worry just grew. She didn’t have a lot of time to dwell upon it though. She had a Date tonight! A “Friend” date. Friends. Yea, that’s what they were. Friends. [ _Have you ever heard about this river in Egypt_?]

* * *

“Hi Emma!” Now _here_ is a voice that didn’t make her cringe.

“Hey Ruby. What’s up?”

“Oh, I brought you lunch! Your favorite!” Ruby swayed into the room and placed a paper bag with “Granny’s” printed on the side on Emma’s desk.

“Grilled cheese, curly fries and vanilla shake? Aww, that’s sweet. But I didn’t order.” Looking at the clock, it was 12 on the nose.

“Oh, I know. But I heard about your ‘plans’ tonight…” Ruby sing-songed as she waggled her eyebrows.

“How did you…?”

“Oh, Mary-Margaret told me. We tell each other everything. She said she told you about us and you don’t have to worry about me. She’s just my best-friend now. I’m so glad you asked her out! It’s perfect! The both of you are like my best friends in the whole world!”

Emma smiled. “Thanks Rubes. For the approval AND lunch.”

[ _Just a warning, Girl, if I ever somehow get control of your body, I’m totally gonna go for her…_ ]

Emma internally growled. _No you’re not._

[ _Well, not while the adorably cute Snow’s in the picture._ ]

“Anytime! Now eat up! You’ll need your strength up for tonight!” Ruby smiled brightly and bounced out the door. Completely noticing the deep red blush on Emma’s face.


	4. Chapter 4

Putting the finishing touches on her face, she at least wanted to look nice for the woman. Even if it was only a friendly dinner between friendly friends, as friends… yea, stretching the “Friends” thing a bit.

[ _You know, Egypt? River? You might as well just build a house there…_ ]

“Emma, you ready yet? It’s almost 7!”

“Just about, Snow. Gimme a sec.”

**Knock-Knock.**

“There’s someone at the door, hang on, I’ll get it.”

 _Who could that be this late?_ Snow opened the door and saw a very well-dressed man in a tuxedo standing smartly, hands behind his back.

“May I help you?” Snow looked questioningly at the gentleman.

“Limousine service for the Madame. I will be your driver this evening. Simply ask and I will provide. I am at your service.”

Snow sighed, _Oh, this is just too sweet of her!_

Emma walked down the stairs from her room, her midnight black evening dress catching her feet as she stumbled. _Definitely not used to the dress. Maybe this was a bad idea. I would have preferred a pair of jeans._

“Who is it Snow?”

“Oh, Emma, you got us a Limousine?! That’s so sweet!”

“I…didn..”

The man pulled a hand from behind his back and held out a bouquet of roses to Snow with a slight bow, “Flowers for the lady.”

Snow swooned and almost melted. She gave Emma the sweetest smile, took the flowers and quickly put them in water.

While Snow was busy, Emma frowned, leaned close to the man and whispered angrily, “Ok, what’s the deal? We didn’t order any limo!”

The man just smiled gently. “Tonight’s service is courtesy of the Mayor’s Office, Madame.”

 _Regina! What are you up to?_ She was THIS close to calling off the whole thing.

[ _Snow IS enjoying the attention_ ]

She suddenly felt an arm loop around hers, fingers interlacing. Emma sighed in submission, “Ready to go?” Finally taking a look at Snow’s outfit. The white sequin dress making her eyes shine. She swallowed heavily, sweat lightly beading on her brow. “You look beautiful…”

Snow squeezed the taller girl’s hand. “So do you! Black is definitely your color, sweetie.”

Both women looked up at the gentleman. “After you, Madames.” Gesturing down the hall.

* * *

Settling into the limo, Snow found a red heart-shaped box of chocolates on the seat next to her. “Oh, I love chocolates! But we should wait until after dinner. It’s very sweet though.” Snow leaned over and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

[ _{snicker}_ ] _Okay, you were right, again. It’s far too late to keep implying this is a dinner among “just friends”. I might as well just accept it._

She still wondered what Regina was up to… but this whole thing couldn’t have been cheap. She actually started to wonder if maybe Regina… wasn’t… so… bad?

[ _Ewww, Ewww!_ ]

Even the thought of it left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Snow’s face showed concern.

“N.. Yes. Fine. Just remembering a nightmare I had.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Snow gently rubbed Emma’s arm. “You want a chocolate? I’m sure one won’t spoil dinner.”

Emma smiled gently at the wonderful woman next to her. The woman she lived with. The woman she was _with._ “No, they’re for you.”

Snow rested her head on Emma’s shoulder and was silent for the rest of the ride. Quietly sneaking one of the chocolates into her mouth while Emma wasn’t looking.

“We have arrived, Madames. I will remain here for when you are done. Please take your time and have a good evening.”

“Thank you sir.” Snow smiled at the gentleman. Taking Emma’s hand, they proceeded into the restaurant.

* * *

Emma had the best time on a date she could ever remember. Snow was sweet, funny, and absolutely beautiful. Emma felt almost proud to have such a wonderful woman with her as her date. She held Snow close as they slow-danced. Snow’s head rested upon Emma’s chest, face turned into Emma’s neck, arms encircling the other woman tightly. The romance was thick upon the air.

Once, Snow lifted her head and looked into Emma’s eyes. Emma looking back, their faces close enough to feel each other’s breath.

A shadowy figure in a dark corner of the restaurant smiled wryly as she saw the obvious love and desire in the two women’s eyes. A gesture and the figure simply vanished.

* * *

Emma dismissed the limousine and offered a generous tip, which was rejected by the driver. “The gratuity has already been taken care of, Madame. Have a wonderful evening with your lady, Miss.” Before driving away.

Entering the apartment, the two women were both silent and smiling after the wonderful evening together.

Snow spoke up first. She walked up and stood close to the other woman, holding both of her hands. “Well, I can honestly say that this was the best date I’ve been on as for as long as I can remember. Thank you, Emma. I had a wonderful time.”

“Me too. I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun with such a beautiful date.”

Snow practically swooned again. She leaned in slowly and gently pressed a lingering kiss on Emma’s cheek, ever so slightly away from her lips.

“Goodnight Emma.” And with no further words, gave Emma the sweetest smile before entering her room and closing the door.

Emma dreamily made her way up the stairs and fell into her own bed. Slightly disappointed that she only got a kiss on the cheek, but it was worth it. Snow had been alone for quite a while and very much deserved a little romance in her life. She needed someone to show her how simply wonderful she was. And by God, it was going to be her if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

“Show me! Show me now!” Regina yelled at the mirror.

“Yes, mistress.” The foggy figure in the mirror acquiesced before fading. The mirror clouded briefly before clearing and showing a scene of Emma and Snow in their apartment.

 _“Thank you, Emma. I had a wonderful time.”_ Regina gagged, “’Fairest of them all’, my ass.’”

_“Me too. I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun with such a beautiful date.” Oh god, please spare me this sentimental romantic dribble and get on with it!_

Regina watched Snow lean in. The dark woman smiled greedily, just waiting for the two women to kiss hungrily and start having sex so she could figure out the next step of her plan. When Snow simply kissed the woman on the cheek and went into her room, she frowned heavily.

“That’s IT?!?! A kiss on the cheek? How can she…”

Regina’s anger flared.

“Emma. It figures you’d blow the most romantic night anyone’s ever had in a century.” She sighed. “I’ll just have to up my game…”

* * *

Neither of the two women felt the need to talk about the wonderfully romantic evening they both shared. They both fell back into the normal routine they had cultivated while living together. Although a few things had changed. Bodies tended to be a little closer, touches tended to linger a little longer, gazes tended to be a little deeper, hugs tended to last a little longer…

Emma bounced down the stairs with a smile on her face. Snow looked up in surprise from leaning on the kitchen counter.

“You’re up early!” Emma’s smile infecting the smaller woman, causing her to smile also.

Emma grinned, “Yep! I’m walking Henry to school today before I head in to work.”

If possible, Snow’s smile got even larger. “Oh, that’s wonderful! It’s so nice that you’re getting to spend time with Henry.”

“Yea, he’s a great kid.”

“I was about to make some coffee…” Snow already half-moving to the coffee pot.

“No, I don’t have time. Henry will be here in a minute and we’ll have to go. I’ll grab a cup to-go from Granny’s on the way.” The look on Emma’s face said _I’m sorry!_

“Oh, it’s fine. We’ll talk this evening. I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Emma was anxious to hear anything Snow had to say. If she could give her something, she’d do it.

“Tonight.” Snow stepped close to Emma and gathered her in a lingering hug. “I’ll see you this evening then?”

“Yes, you will.”

The two women remained pressed against each other, arms encircling each other for several seconds. Eventually, both women pulled their heads up. Bodies still pressed together, arms still encircling. They gazed into each other’s eyes, the desire in both women’s eyes clearly showing. Snow searching Emma’s eyes, seemingly for the mysteries of the universe. Emma’s gaze lowered and traced pink lips.

[ _KISS HER! KISS HER!_ ]

Not knowing which of them moved first, both women very slowly started leaning in to each other. Emma could feel the hot breath from the smaller woman on her face, her desire kicking up several degrees. Leaning in, eyes closed, their lips mere moments away from caressing each other…

**Knock-knock.**

[ _Where is your gun? You need to find your gun…_ ]

Jumping back, each woman released their grip on the other, trying to compose themselves. Opening the door…

“Hi Emma!”

“Hey kid!”

“Hi Miss Blanchard!”

“Henry! It’s wonderful to see you.” Giving the boy a genuine smile. Giving Emma a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes ma’am. Let’s go kid.”

* * *

Walking towards the school, Henry spoke up first.

“You and Snow seem to be getting along pretty well.”

“Yea, she’s really great! I mean, you’re wonderful kid, but sometimes it’s nice to have some adult friends too. I like her a lot.”

“Oh, sure! You can totally trust her! She’s like family!”

“Yea…” Emma smiled lightly. Wondering how it would be for her and Snow… To be a… Family… “That would be wonderful.”

There was a look in Emma’s eyes that Henry didn’t quite understand. He just dismissed it as Emma wanting a family after being adopted and not having one, like ever.

“Snow really likes you too. I can tell.” Henry said with certainty. Since his powers of observation were _clearly_ superior.

“You really think so?”

“Of course! She hugged you, gave you a kiss on the cheek, and you two were holding hands the entire time.”

Emma didn’t even realize they were still holding hands when Henry showed up. It was just natural.

“You’re pretty observant, kid.”

“Sure I am. I get it from you!” His eyes said, _obviously…_

The compliment practically melting Emma. “Awww, that’s sweet, Henry.”

Walking up to the entrance of Storybrooke middle school, Emma paused.

“Henry, can I have a hug?”

Henry sighed in mock impatience, “Ok but make it quick, I’m gonna be late.”

Hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on the forehead, “See ya later, kid.”

“Bye Emma!” He waved as he ran into the school.

Smiling, she walked quickly down the street. If she hurried, she would have _just_ enough time to get a to-go coffee and a bear claw from Granny’s before her shift at the Sherriff’s office started.

* * *

Regina stalked back and forth in her room impatiently. The head in the mirror, following her movements, waiting for any request of his mistress.

“Anything yet?!?!”

“No my Queen. They have done nothing except a few hugs and another peck on the cheek.”

“Argh! Snow is as sweet and innocent as they come! How can Emma refuse her? Maybe she doesn’t like girls?”

“I seriously doubt that my Queen…” The figure in the mirror faded away and showed an image from the past. Regina watched curiously as two young girls, a blonde and a brunette. Both girls were kissing and making out furiously on an expensive sofa. The blonde she recognized immediately as a young Emma, but the brunette… Something was familiar about her. It took her a few seconds of watching the two girls grope each other under their clothes and the brunette frowned before it occurred to her.

“Oh my god! Is that…?”

“Yes, my queen.”

The image changed and showed the brunette as an adult, working in a diner. She was the spitting image of her mother.

“They were separated not long after their… heated… make-out session, and never saw each other again.”

“Oh, they will. But that’s an issue for a later date.”

“If I may ask, my queen?”

“Go ahead.” Regina bit out with a frustrated sigh.

“Why are you so opposed to the two women being romantic with each other?”

Regina scrunched up her face, “It’s perverted! Family…”

“There _was_ that time your mother…”

“I didn’t know it was her! She changed her form to look like…”

The mirror-figure smirked. “You appeared to enjoy it. Even _after_ she revealed herself. And then there was that time with your sister, the Wicked Witch…”

“Enough!” Sydney fell silent. “I don’t care if they fuck each other until they can’t see straight. I just want to destroy them! Once it gets exposed to the entire town that Snow and Emma are having sex, mother and daughter… The town won’t have it! They will be ostracized by everyone!”

“And how do you plan to accomplish this My Queen? How will you reveal to anyone that they are mother and daughter? Without breaking the Dark Curse yourself?”

“I don’t know… yet.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma fumbled with the doorknob. Anxious to enter the apartment she lived in with the woman she… she…

Freezing, her eyes wide. How did she feel about the other woman? She cared very deeply for the Snow. But was it… Love? Turning around, she made her way to a mirror in the apartment building hallway. Standing close, looking at herself in the eyes, she turned on her Super Power.

Deciding to test systems, “I absolutely hate Mary Margaret.”

[ _Do I even need to justify that with a response?_ ] “You’re lying.” She sighed. It couldn’t be more obvious.

“I’m in love with Mary-Margaret.”

[ _Uh, HELL YEAH!_ ]

Emma saw no trace of deception in her own face. She wasn’t lying. “No lie there. What am I going to do?”

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in the mirror. The instant her eyes looked over, she almost thought she saw the door snick shut. It happened so quickly, she almost thought she imagined it. Walking over, she opened the door.

Inside, Snow was sitting on the sofa, apparently reading a magazine, which was upside-down. She turned away to put her keys in the tray by the door, turned back, and the magazine was suddenly upright. She smirked.

* * *

Two minutes earlier:

Snow, hearing the doorknob rustle, looked up but no one entered the room. _Did Emma forget her keys? Did I even lock it?_ Getting up, she walked over and looked out the peep-hole. Not seeing anything, she opened the door the barest crack. Glancing outside…

 _“I absolutely hate Mary Margaret.”_ Snow gasped, an intense sadness filled her heart. She watched the other woman search her own eyes before she relaxed. _Is she using her Super Power on herself? Can she do that? I suppose we do sometimes lie to ourselves._

 _“You’re lying.”_ Snow smiled. _Oh, thank goodness she doesn’t hate me._

 _“I’m in love with Mary-Margaret.”_ Snow’s breath caught in her throat. She briefly stopped breathing as she waited the eternity that occurred before…

 _“No lie there. What am I going to do?”_ Such an intense feeling of Love and Joy filled her heart. She wanted to just rush right out and kiss Emma blind. She wanted to shout at the top of her lungs, _I LOVE YOU!_

Glancing back up to the woman she loved, she saw Emma’s eyes dart over to the door. “Ooop!” Shutting the door quickly, she rushed over, throwing herself upon the sofa and grabbed the nearest readable thing.

Emma glanced over at her briefly before turning away. Snow looked at the magazine, it was apparently in some strange language. _Huh? Oh!_ With a quick gesture, she righted the magazine and appeared to be completely fascinated in the story on the page.

Feeling the sofa bounce heavily. Emma was suddenly sitting next to her. “Hey Snow. Hear anything interesting?”

“Hmmm? What?” As if her complete attention wasn’t absolutely fixated upon the beautiful woman next to her.

“The magazine? Read anything interesting? About…” Emma leaned over and glanced at the article the other woman was reading. “Computer games? Really?”

“Oh, it’s very interesting. I was thinking about getting one.”

Emma laughed. “A computer game? You don’t even own a computer, Snow.”

Snow appeared shocked. “I can get one!”

She laughed brightly. “Sure you can, honey.” Emma reached around, putting her arms around Snow. “Sure you can.” Giving her a side-hug. Inside, Snow was beaming at Emma’s casual use of the term of endearment. Both women just closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness and intimacy.

Several minutes later, Snow bolted upright so fast, it completely startled Emma. “I forgot!” Snow rocketed off the sofa, standing up, she turned to Emma.

“Snow, what… You alright?” Concern showed on Emma’s face.

“Oh, everything’s fine!” Snow’s entire demeanor changed. She was suddenly quiet and shy. “Uh, would you care to… uhm… Go somewhere with me? For dinner? A date?”

Emma didn’t even hesitate. “Of course, anywhere you want.”

Snow beamed, “Fantastic! Let’s go.” Holding out her hand for the other woman to take.

“Uh, right now? Shouldn’t we change first?”

“No, you’re beautiful! This is just fine. There shouldn’t be anyone around… At least I don’t think so…”

“If you’re sureeee…”

“I am. Come on!”

Holding hands, they didn’t let go until they were both in the car.

* * *

“My Queen?” The mirror above Regina’s vanity spoke.

“Yes?”

“They are proceeding on another date.”

“Really? Well, let’s hope Miss Swan doesn’t fuck it up this time. Show me.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Regina watched the scene unfold.

* * *

Emma just looked around at the scenery passing by the car window. “Uh, Snow? Where are we going?”

“Somewhere.” Snow replied cryptically.

“Care to be more specific?”

“Nope.”

“Okay…” Emma looked at the profile of the beautiful woman beside her, and realized she didn’t even care one bit where they were going.

* * *

“Can you tell where they are going?”

“No, my Queen. All I can sense are the trees.”

“There are a tens of thousands of acres of trees surrounding this town!”

“You see the problem my Queen. They headed East out of town. I think I sense…”

* * *

Snow pulled the vehicle onto a dirt road. Driving for another few minutes, they pulled into a grassy area surrounding a beautiful lake. There were few lights around so the night sky was brightly lit up by millions of stars. The moon was bright and cast a silver glow upon the surroundings. There were a few couples around, holding each other close by the moonlight. Leroy and his 6 friends were busy getting drunk under a nearby cluster of trees.

“Snow, it’s beautiful here…”

“Yea, I thought we could have a romantic picnic by candlelight alone, but it seems a few others had the same idea.”

Looping an arm around Snow’s waist and smiled softly at the other woman, “It’s perfect.”

Snow slipped her arms around Emma, rested her head upon the taller woman’s chest, and simply held her close. “I just wanted to be alone with you for one evening.” She seemed sad.

Emma looked around. There was an open patch of grass a ways away near where the trees met the lake that was a bit private. “Look over there…” Emma pointed to the spot. “It’s pretty isolated over there? We can be alone and the others are within shouting distance if there’s trouble…”

Snow looked over at the spot, “It’s perfect! I have a basket in the back, let’s get everything and get set up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

“I lost them, my Queen.”

“What do you mean, ‘You lost them’?!?! How can you lose them?”

“They have entered the blackout zone mistress.”

“The blackout zone? But that’s several square miles near… The magic well.” Regina pondered. It was the only place in town she couldn’t “see” into. Something in the area prevented any magic from happening there. She considered what was in that area. There wasn’t much, just an old Mill next to… “The Lake. They’re at Old Mill Lake” Regina knew it was a popular spot for romantic lovers. “It’s perfect!”

“My Queen? You know you can’t cast any spells in that area.”

“I KNOW, you fool!” Smiling, “Good thing is, if I create a storm here, it’ll cover the entire town.”

“That’s brilliant my Queen.” The figure stated with no emotion, trying to placate his mistress.

“It’ll take about a half an hour to cast. I will need complete silence.”

* * *

Getting the basket and a blanket, Emma took Snow’s hand and they walked silently over to the empty spot they noticed earlier. A few of the townspeople noticing the two women holding each other close, heading over to the private spot, before smiling and returning to their partners.

Emma spread the blanket as Snow started unpacking some Tupperware and a bottle of wine. Walking over to the lake, Snow placed the wine in the water on the shore against some rocks to chill in the cold water.

When she walked back, Emma was seated upon the blanket, taking off her red leather coat, revealing a tank-top that simply said “I love ~~the~~ Snow! Whiteface Mt.” with a big heart surrounding a snowflake in the back ground and the word “the” sloppily crossed out.

Snow laughed when she saw the shirt. “Whiteface Mountain?”

“It’s a ski resort in upstate New York. Nice place. Went there once when I was younger. I still had the shirt. Thought it was… fitting.”

“It’s wonderful. We’ll have to go there some day.”

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go…”

“Oh really? _Anywhere?_ ” the smaller woman teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma leaned over to Snow, their faces only inches apart. The desire apparent in her eyes, “ _Anywhere._ ” Leaning in a tiny bit further, their lips almost touching… Emma grinned.

Immediately pulling away, “Well, I’m hungry! Let’s see what you brought us.”

Snow grunted in frustration for a moment before she saw the bright teasing smile upon the other woman, and she realized she couldn’t be angry with her for very long.

“Well, we have grilled cheese sandwiches from Granny’s, a tub of my special recipe for Egg Salad, some strawberries for dessert, and wine chilling over by the lake.”

[ _Marry her._ ]

“Your egg salad? That’s almost as good as Granny’s grilled cheese!” Emma teased.

“Almost?!” Snow pouted.

“Well, the only thing better than both of those is this…” Emma quickly leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Snow’s cheek. “That’s definitely my favorite.”

“There’s _nothing_ better than that?”

“Well, there’s this…” Emma kissed the palm of Snow’s right hand. “But that’s not nearly as good as here…” Emma kissed Snow’s neck. “Those are definitely runner-ups.”

Snow laughed. “There’s _No place else_ that’s better to kiss?”

“Well, there are a few places I haven’t… kissed yet. I’ll have to re-evaluate once I investigate further.”

“Well, I certainly don’t want to be one to hold up your investigations… We’ll just have to see about providing you as much experience and information as possible. Shouldn’t we?”

Emma’s heart was beating quickly. Her breath heavy with desire. She honestly didn’t think she was going to make it through the meal before ravishing the beautiful woman next to her.

Snow whispered to Emma, “Is your little voice saying anything?”

“Nope.”

[ _Liar_ ]

Snow moved so her lips were caressing her ear as she whispered, “Are you sure?”

“Well, my little voice wants to marry you.”

Snow gave a light giggle, leaned in very close and whispered in her sexiest voice, “Well, little voice. You keep giving Emma good advice, and I’ll see what I can do.” Emma shivered as she felt a brief lick on her ear.

[ _Yes ma’am! Marry. Her. Now!_ ]

“But first…” Snow reached over and grabbed one of the wrapped sandwiches and handed it to Emma. “Your dinner my dear.”

Emma unwrapped the grilled cheese and took a healthy bite. “My compliments, Madame! Best dinner I’ve ever had! I feel the need to give you a larger tip. Do you take credit cards?”

Snow smirked as she played along. “I’m afraid not miss. I shall only accept kisses for your gratuity!”

“Oh, is that so? Well, I suddenly feel the need to tip very well!” Emma leaned over and started kissing Snow’s neck lightly. After placing several kisses, she gave the woman’s next a soft lick.

Snow was panting by this point. Her chest rising and falling quickly. She seemed to be in a daze.

Emma faked disappointment, “Oh my! I appear to have over-tipped.”

Snow, still panting. “I am so sorry miss! What ever can I do to repay the over-compensation?” Her face one of pure innocence, and absolute sex appeal.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Emma smiled, eyes travelling down the other woman’s form.

“You think so? Well, how about this…”

Emma barely had time to brace herself before Snow launched herself at the other woman. Knocking Emma to the ground, Snow latched her mouth upon Emma’s neck. Her body completely covering the other woman. Kissing and licking Emma’s neck, her hands travelled up and down Emma’s sides, hands trying to get under Emma’s shirt to find bare skin.

“Holy fuck, Snow!” Emma was practically delirious with desire for the other woman. She wanted Snow. And she wanted her NOW. She didn’t notice it until a cool water droplet fell on her forehead. Then another on her cheek.

[ _Something’s wrong!_ ]

* * *

“You have done it my Queen. The storm is approaching.”

“Excellent. Now let’s…”

“Uhm… My Queen? The storm has joined with another approaching from the East. They are feeding off each other. Oh my. A spiral has formed.”

“Shit. How bad?”

“Very, your Majesty. The ensuing category 3 hurricane could destroy half the town. The town is not up to code to handle a storm of this magnitude.”

“You’re kidding me!?! Fuck! I’ll have to see if I can clear some of it.” Regina started working on a new spell as she grunted. She wanted to destroy Emma and Snow, not the entire fucking town! “This is YOUR Goddamned fault! Why didn’t you tell me there was already another storm approaching?”

“It wasn’t there, your majesty!”

* * *

Wind picking up, branches flying past them quickly put a damper upon Snow and Emma’s building passion. To Emma, the storm looked to be a doozie. She had to get everyone to safety. People were looking around frightened, not knowing what to do. There was no place to take cover.

“Snow! Help those people over there! I’ll get these guys!”

“Okay!” Snow rushed over to two young girls who were there together, clutching at each other in fear. “Come on, we need to go! It’s not safe here! Can you show me where your car is?”

“We don’t have one, we walked!”

Making a quick decision, “Come with me, I’ll put you in my car.” Rushing the two girls over to her car, she opened up the doors and the two girls rushed inside out of the storm. One girl hugging and kissing the other panicked girl in an attempt to calm her down.

Closing the car door, she looked around for others to help. The wind was so strong, Snow had trouble walking. She saw Leroy and his sturdy friends also trying to help some of the other panicked people. Grateful for their quick action, she looked for Emma.

Fighting the wind, she spotted Emma helping an older couple. Making her way over as quickly as she could, she saw a large piece of a wood wall practically dance across the lake directly towards Emma.

“EMMA!” Snow screamed. Emma didn’t see it coming. The older couple had fallen down and Emma’s back was to the lake trying to help them to their feet without much success.

Before Emma knew what was happening, something barreled into her side and she rolled out of the way. Emma glanced up quickly as she saw Snow smile briefly at realizing the woman she loved was safe, before the wooden wall plowed into her side with a sickening blow.

“SNOW!!!” Emma screamed. She had never been so afraid in her entire life.

* * *

The magic coursing through the woman, hands and arms moved in strange patterns, voice starting as a whisper, building slowly. Eventually Regina was shouting at the heavens. The magic causing a wind to swirl in direct opposition and temperature to the storm above them.

“TEMPESTAS EGO MANDATM RELINQUO!” Regina shouted at the top of her lungs. A flash of light and the above storm started to dissipate. Falling to her knees…

“Fuck. There goes the last of my power.”

“Majesty? Do you need…”

“Leave… me…” Regina whispered before collapsing in exhaustion.

* * *

Emma ran beside the gurney as the paramedics, nurses and doctors rushed Snow into the emergency room of Storybrooke hospital. Commands Emma didn’t understand were shouted by the doctors as nurses and medical interns rushed to fulfill their requests.

Snow didn’t look good. Her entire side was bruised and bleeding. Left arm bent in an unnatural way. Emma sobbed as she looked at the woman she loved, fighting for her life. Dr. Whale grabbed Emma by the shoulders and held her back. Emma looked around his shoulders trying to maintain eye contact with Snow.

“Emma, EMMA!” Emma looked up at the man. “You need to let us do our work. We’ll do everything we can.”

Emma nodded, arms clutched to her stomach. Soft arms hugged her from behind. Turning her head, she saw Ruby. Ruby’s eyes were full of sadness also. Breaking down and sobbing again, she hugged Ruby tightly.

Ruby ran her hand in circles over Emma’s back. “I was there with my girlfriend. Leroy got us to safety before the worst of the storm hit. I saw what she did for you. She loves you. I’ve never seen her so much in love before she met you.” Emma just sobbed and held Ruby.

The doctors worked on Snow for a long while. Others from around town gathered in the waiting room for word on the beloved schoolteacher’s condition.

An hour later, Dr. Whale emerged from the emergency room doors, head hung low, and a defeated look upon his face.

Emma spotted him first and saw the look on his face. _No… No No No No!_ Standing up, the doctor paused in front of the woman.

“We’ve corrected the major trauma but there was simply too much damage. I’m afraid… she won’t survive long. You may want to… see her… before…”

Behind Emma, Ruby sobbed loudly and collapsed on the floor, crying loudly. Granny not far away, holding her, tears falling down her own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know there are some "logistical" problems with the plot, IE magic existing... but fixing that would entail a major re-write which I don't want to really do. So, kindly ignore that please?


	6. Chapter 6

Emma rushed into the emergency room and saw the woman she loved, lying there. Even broken, bloody, and full of tubes and wires, she STILL thought the small woman was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

Rushing to her side, she leaned over and took Snow’s hands in her own, trying to be wary of her condition.

“Em.. ma…?”

“Yes, baby. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Snow fought to keep her eyes open, wanting to see the other woman as clearly as possible. “You’re… okay…” She smiled.

“Yes, baby, you saved my life. You seem to have taken a tumble though.”

“I know.” Emma saw the look in her eyes, Snow knows she doesn’t have long. Snow just smiled softly. As long as Emma was here, her life was beautiful.

“You’re going to be just fine.” Emma attempted but Snow dismissed it.

Shaking her head. “It’s okay.” Snow just held Emma’s hands. “It doesn’t matter. As long as you are safe, I’m happy.” Snow’s eyes closed, unable to keep them open any longer.

“Snow?”

Fighting for a moment further, Snow’s eyes opened slightly. “Just wanted to say before… fore…” Smiling softly, “I love you… Love you… so… much…”

The beeping of the heart monitor stuttered before emitting a constant tone. Emma cried loudly and rested her head on Snow’s still chest holding her tightly as she cried. Doctor Whale walked up, taking Snow’s pulse manually for a moment before reaching up and turning off the heart monitor, silencing it. The doctor looked out the glass windows of the emergency room at everyone there watched. Shaking his head, everyone suddenly started crying. Several of the onlookers falling to the ground. Noone noticing a dark figure in the back hang her head before turning and leaving quickly, wiping at something on her face.

Lifting her head, Emma looked into the still face below her. Looked at the soft skin, the light pink lips, the short hair, and the now closed eyelids. She smiled at the beautiful woman. Snow gave her everything she had and asked for nothing in return. She gave her a bed to sleep in, food to eat. She gave her a home. She gave Emma her love and friendship. Snow loved her with all her being. Emma realized she loved her back, absolutely and completely. Whispering with everything in her soul, she whispered words that she never meant more in her life…

“I love you.” Leaning over the still woman, Emma softly, and deeply kissed Snow.

She only kissed her for a few seconds before she felt something strange course through her. Her lips still pressed to Snow’s, she opened her eyes and saw a flash of light. A shockwave of bright yellow light pulsed from the two lovers, quickly and silently spreading out beyond the walls of the hospital.

Looking out the window of the emergency room, she saw each and every person outside, stagger and shake their head in momentary confusion.

“{Gasp!}” Emma looked down upon hearing the sharp intake of breath from the previously dead woman beneath her. Snow’s eyes flew open wide as she gasped for breath.

“Snow? Snow?” Emma grabbing at the woman, unable to believe her eyes alone that the other woman was apparently alive.

Snow looked at Emma and smiled. “I guess I’m still here.”

Emma sobbed with joy. Grabbing Snow in a tight hug, she held her as close as possible, kissing every spot of Snow that just happened to be near her lips. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Emma.”

Pulling back, tears in her eyes, Emma grabbed Snow’s head and planted her lips upon Snow’s, kissing the smaller woman deeply and hungrily. Hearing a banging, both women looked over and saw Ruby, smiling brighter than ever, banging on the window, jumping up and down, apparently unable to contain her joy.

Emma laughed before a hand grabbed and turned her face back. “Come back here.” Snow grabbed Emma, fiercely planting her lips upon the other woman’s. Snow opening her lips and released her tongue, probing the other woman’s lips, which quickly acquiesced and opened. Tongues softly caressing each other.

The two women’s passionate make-out session continued for a few seconds before Snow’s eyes flew open as she remembered. _Enchanted Forest, Evil Queen, the Dwarves, Little Red Riding Hood, EMMA! Her… her… daughter!_ Snow realized she was currently passionately making-out with her daughter!

Pulling her head back and tongue out of Emma’s mouth with a slurp, “Emma?” Momentarily forgetting the fact that she was just passionately kissing her own daughter, her DAUGHTER. Emma found her. Grabbing her tightly, she threw her arms around her. “Emma! You found me!”

Emma was more than a little confused as to what just happened. “Snow? What…”

“Mom! You did it! You broke the curse! Everyone in town is remembering!” Henry ran in, all smiles.

“I did?”

“Yes! It was True Love’s kiss! It can break any curse! It’s a little weird that you got True Love’s kiss with your own mother, but it doesn’t matter! It’s True Love!”

“True Love… Mother?” Emma looked around in confusion.

Henry looked over at Snow, “I guess you’re my GrandMa.”

Snow laughed. “I am FAR too young to be a grand-mother, but I guess so.”

Emma looked at Snow with not a little fear. “You’re my… mother?” Snow looked at her daughter with sympathy. This will take a while. Hopping down from the hospital bed, Snow felt no pain. She was apparently fully healed.

The door to the room opened up and several townspeople entered and fell to their knees in fealty. Leroy at the front, kneeling, head bowed.

“Your Majesty.”

Emma looked at Snow in surprise. Snow took it all in stride. Walking over, she took two people’s hands. “Grumpy, Red, stand please.” The two people standing. “You are my friends. You don’t need to bow before me. Honestly, I am no longer your Queen, not here.”

Grumpy frowned and looked at the woman with determination. “You will always be MY Queen. Here or in any land.” Red nodded.

Emma considered the differences in Snow now. Her head was held a little higher, shoulders a little further back, hands held demurely in front of her. There _was_ a very regal look about her. Even in her hospital gown. If Snow was the queen, and she was her daughter… didn’t that make her…

“So, does this mean you and Princess Emma will be restoring the kingdom? Returning us home?”

“I’m not sure why we haven’t already returned to our homes in the Enchanted Forest after the Princess broke the curse. But if it’s at all possible, I will find a way to return my people to their homes in our land.”

“Yes, Majesty. Thank you!”

“Now please, my friends. The Princess and I need to return home. We have… much… to discuss.”

Ruby… _Red_ hugged her best friend tightly. “I’m so glad Emma saved you!” Grabbing Emma as well, “I’m so glad you saved her! Thank you! You’re now my best-friend too, Emma.” Emma laughed. Red pulled back. “I’ll let you two go. I’m sure you want to be… _Alone._ ” Red smiled as she wriggled her eyebrows with a giggle.

“Come on, Emma. We need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think so.”

* * *

They walked into their apartment together.

“So, you’re Snow White?”

Snow sighed, right into it then? “Yes.” Sitting heavily on the sofa as Emma paced back and forth.

“And I’m your…” she gulped, “daughter.”

With a whisper, “Yes.”

“So, if you’re Snow White, and I’m your daughter, doesn’t that make my father…”

“’Prince Charming.’ Yes. Although, ‘Charming’ was a nickname I gave him. His real name is… was… David” Snow was saddened as she remembered.

Emma sat down next to Snow, “What happened to him?”

“He died, saving you actually. He gave his life to get you into the magical wardrobe and send you away from The Evil Queen’s men. Apparently you ended up in this world.”

“Wasn’t I only a baby? Why would Regina want me?”

“The Evil Queen, as did we all, heard of the prophecy which foretold The Evil Queen would cast the Dark Curse and enslave us. However, the daughter of the True Queen would break the curse, free us, and defeat the Evil Queen.”

“And you are the ‘true queen’?” Emma asked.

“I am the daughter of King Leopold and Queen Eva, true rulers of the Enchanted Forest. After my parents’ deaths, I was to take up the crown. But I was ousted by Regina and her evil forces and forced to flee.”

“And I’m… a ‘princess’?” she asked with much doubt.

“Technically, your official title is ‘Princess Emma, Daughter of the Eastern Shores, Savior of Prophecy, and protector of all.’”

Emma was impressed. “That’s quite a title.”

Snow laid a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “And it’s well deserved.”

“Uhm… Are we going to talk about…” Emma didn’t need to continue.

Knowing exactly what Emma was referring to, Snow steeled herself, “We didn’t know. It’s neither of our faults. We both felt our connection to each other and just… misunderstood. The fact that I fell… In Love with you, is only a testament to our connection, our bond to each other. As a family.”

Emma was disappointed, but if that’s what Snow wanted… “Family. Right.”

Sensing the disappointment in her daughter, “Hey, I still love you. You’re my daughter. I will always love you. No matter what.”

“I love you too… Mom.” Emma tried out the word and grimaced. She loved the woman, but the last word left a bad taste in her mouth.

Snow laughed. “Why don’t you stick with ‘Snow’ for now? I’ll use ‘Emma’.” All the regalness Snow had been emitting vanished as she just held Emma and placed her head on her shoulder. Sitting quietly together, they both silently tried to recapture something they both believed was lost.


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks were difficult, for both women. Their feelings apparently very difficult to just bury. Hands caressing and touches tended to linger a little too long. Hugs a little too close and lasted a little too long, gazes into eyes a little too loving and deep. All inevitably separating quickly with a start when they realized who they actually were.

Emma was getting more than a little frustrated attempting to deal with her own feelings on the matter. Snow was her _mother_. Her mother! But whenever she looked at the woman, she couldn’t stop the deep passion that welled up within her. She kept forcing it back down, but at one smile, one glance from Snow, and it was all back. If something didn’t happen soon… She didn’t know what would happen. She wasn’t about to force herself upon anyone, but…

They haven’t had much time together recently. Since the townspeople remembered who Regina actually was, they forced her out of the Mayor’s office and insisted Snow White, their rightful ruler should now be Mayor. Snow had her hands full dealing with all the new responsibilities and was gone the majority of the time.

* * *

It was one of the few times both women managed to find some time to be together. Having lunch at Granny’s, Snow and Emma both discussed what had been happening in each of their jobs. Laughing occasionally at some quip one would make before moving on to the next topic.

[ _Look over at the door._ ]

Emma’s turned her head and saw several dwarves and others gently pushed Grumpy forward, whispering at him intently. “Go on!” Emma grinned. Grumpy had apparently drawn the ‘short-straw’ in regards to whatever this was about.

Grumpy walked forward and kneeled before the two women’s table. “Your majesties.” Emma was still getting used to this new “royal” treatment. Snow was silent and gave him a stern look. Grumpy apparently torn between his desire to express his fealty and his Queen’s wishes. Apparently his Queen’s wishes came first because he stood up quickly.

“Grumpy, what is it my friend?” She gave him a genuine smile. This calmed him somewhat.

Emma’s heart flared briefly. Whenever Snow went into “Queen Mode” as she had taken to calling it, it made her heart beat faster. It was like Snow was exactly the same, but a completely different person during these times. She was still a sweet, caring and wonderful person. But there was this new component. It was how she dealt with everyone and everything with such flair, grace, and confidence, always made her heart skip a beat. She was absolutely gorgeous, and that didn’t help her keep her feelings buried, not at all.

“My Queen, the people were wondering… It’s been a while now and there’s been no word.”

Assuming this was about getting them home, “Grumpy, I’ve been working on getting us home, but it will likely take a while. This would require strong magics and…”

“Oh, no. This isn’t about that. We know you’ll get us back home eventually. This is about the Royal Wedding.”

Emma’s eyes shot up. This was definitely new information to her. Was Snow… seeing… someone? Her confusion only increased when she saw Snow was confused as well.

“Wedding? What wedding?”

Grumpy looked around confused. “Well, the marriage between you and your Princess, of course.” Gesturing at Emma like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Snow and Emma looked at each other with surprise. Marriage?

Grumpy quickly added, “I mean, it’s been a while and we’ll need time to plan the ceremony and celebration feast…”

Emma spoke up, “Everyone expected us to… marry?”

“Of course!”

Taking pity on Grumpy, the Blue fairy put a hand on his shoulder and he scurried away. Sitting down, Blue started, “Apparently since you released the curse with True Love’s Kiss, this means you are to be married. As you know Snow, a person is always expected to marry their ‘True Love’. Especially where Royalty is concerned.”

Emma started, “But she’s my mother! I mean, I love… How… can everyone expect me to marry her?”

“It’s our custom. True Loves _always_ marry. Although it _is_ rare for two True Loves to be related to each other, there is no stipulation against family.” Blue leaned in, “And it’s actually starting to become quite a scandal that you aren’t _already_ married. Two women, living together, obviously in love, no talk of marriage…”

Emma and Snow blushed brightly. Obviously they can’t hide their feelings for each other. The entire TOWN experienced their True Love’s kiss magic that released the curse.

Emma looked at Snow, who sighed. “Blue’s right. True Loves always marry. I know of several married couples who were related. One of my childhood friends ended up falling in love with and married her sister. They are sweetest and one of the most loving couples I know. I’ve heard of other siblings getting married. But I’ve never heard of a parent and child having a True Love.”

Emma’s eyes were wide. “So, you think we should… get married?”

“I don’t know! Apparently I’m still the Queen. Above and beyond everyone else, I’m expected to uphold my kingdom’s traditions. I suppose I could decree against True Love marriages between family members, but I would stand to lose the respect of my people.”

“So, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. I need to think about this.”

* * *

Snow needed some time alone to think, so Emma took a walk down by the docks. Her mind was screaming in frustration. Everything in _this_ world that she was raised in said it was immoral to be romantic with a family member. However, the world that she was _born_ to said True Love rules all. She was born to that world, but raised in this world. Which world should she call her own?

And what if Snow did in fact find a way for her people to go home? What would Emma do? Would she abandon Snow? The only family she has, to stay in the only world she knows? The world she was raised in? Works in? Or would she follow Snow, her mother, her FAMILY and her “people” to go to a completely different world that she doesn’t even know? _ARGH!_

“Oowww!”

Emma turned her head and saw the woman Snow called ‘Blue’ walking up, holding her head.

“Hey… Uhm… I’m sorry, I don’t know your name, but Sno… Mom… Mary Margaret called you ‘Blue’? Are you alright?”

“Ugh! Not really. I’m the ‘Blue Fairy’. I am the leader of all the fairies from the Enchanted Forest. We grant wishes to those pure of heart, who need and deserve our help. Ever since the curse was broken, my powers have returned. I’ve suddenly been hearing everyone’s wishes in my head. It’s been getting quite loud.”

“Not that this isn’t wonderful and very interesting…”

“Why am I here? I heard your thoughts in my head.” Lifting her hands again rubbing her temples, “You are quite loud. I could hear you clear across town!” Emma lowered her head. Blue dismissed it. “It’s ok. It’s just been quite a while and I’m not used to the clutter in my head again yet. I’ve been the Blue Fairy for centuries, and I’m having trouble. I imagine the other girls are being put through quite an ordeal.”

“So…”

Blue laughed. “You are very direct, so to show respect, I shall be equally as direct. You are an investigator through and through. Everything is black-and-white to you. But in your 25 years here, you must have realized by now that nothing is defined by such polar absolutes. Life isn’t just black, white, red, green, and blue. There are millions upon millions of different colors and shades in between. People’s ‘Truth’ are always unique to them.”

“But I can’t see any different.”

“Let me ask you a question. Don’t try to ‘investigate’ it, don’t try to ‘analyze’ it, just answer, from your heart…”

“Okay.”

“Are you romantically in love with Snow White?”

Without even hesitating, “Yes.”

“Then what does it matter what anyone else thinks? You have been raised to think a certain way. _Hear me! You are special!_ Forget about it all. When you need to make a decision, NEVER listen to anything or anyone else, other than your heart. If you always listen to your heart, you will NEVER make a _bad_ decision. I guarantee it.”

Emma smiled as she made her decision.

Blue smiled, “My head is feeling better already. I was about to ask if you wanted a wish, but I know your selflessness would reject me. So, forgive me my Princess, if I am bold. Hold out your hand.”

Emma held out her hand, palm up. Blue pulled out a glittering wand and gently touched Emma’s palm. A small puff of glittering smoke and she saw a small box sitting there.

“It belonged to her mother. It was lost after her mother died. Regina actually stole it and had it destroyed. Snow thinks it lost forever. But I am a Fairy. I know you will use it well.” Blue’s wand disappeared in her robe as she simply got up and walked away.

Opening the box in her hand, she saw a beautiful glittering diamond ring. Thrusting it in her coat pocket, she made her way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma walked briskly into her apartment, Snow’s face in a scowl as she paced. Emma’s face was all smiles. Snow looked up and saw the happy look on Emma’s face and steeled her resolve.

“Emma, I’ve made a decision…”

“No, wait… I have to…” Emma tried but Snow wasn’t to be interrupted at the moment.

“… If you don’t want to get married, I won’t force you…”

“Snow, wait! I…”

“… I know it’s hard for you to accept and your feelings are more important to me than anything…”

“Snow!”

“… and if it loses me the respect of my people, then so be it! I won’t have your feelings just discarded…”

“Oh, geez…” Emma walked forcefully up to the smaller woman, grabbed either side of her face and planted her lips upon the other woman’s lips. Kissing her passionately.

Snow’s eyes widened as Emma continued her passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Snow relented and moaned loudly as she threw her arms around her daughter, kissing her with equal passion.

Arms tight around each other, they pulled their lips apart, yet still close enough to caress each other occasionally as they spoke and breathed heavily.

“Emma? What about…”

“I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I love you! I’m IN love with you. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your hair, your sense of humor, your sweetness, your lips… Oh god, those lips…” Kissing them again.

“So, does this mean…?”

“I almost forgot!” Releasing her love, who whimpered in disappointment, Emma held out a small box and opened it up.

Snow recognized it immediately. With a gasp, “Oh!” Taking the ring and looking at it intently. “Where did you find it?!?!” weeping, “I thought this gone forever!” She held her hand over her mouth as she sobbed.

Emma smirked, “A little fairy gave it to me… Well, actually it was a big fairy…”

“Blue…” Snow smiled.

“Well, if we’re doing this, we’ll do it properly.” Taking the ring from Snow’s hand, Emma lowered herself down on one knee.

Holding the ring up and looking at the woman with all the love she had in her heart, “Snow White, Will you marry me?”

[ _Perfect!_ ]

Snow nearly fainted she was so happy. “YES! Yes! A hundred times, yes!”

Emma smiled brighter than ever. Slipping the engagement ring on Snow’s finger, she stood up. Emma barely got straightened up before Snow pounced upon Emma, kissing her within an inch of her life.

Pushing Emma down onto the sofa, Snow’s hands started searching for the bottom of Emma’s shirt. Intent on pulling it up to expose bare skin. Emma panted loudly with desire as a result of the smaller woman’s onslaught. Opening her mouth, Snow’s tongue found a new home there, playfully battling with Emma’s own tongue.

Snow’s determined fingers, finally finding the bottom of her daughter’s shirt, thrust it upward and slipped both her hands underneath. One hand moving to the side, caressing the skin on Emma’s stomach, the other moving further upwards to grasp the woman’s breast.

“Oh my God! Snow, Baby?” Opening her eyes, Emma looked up at her lover. Snow’s eyes and face was nothing but a fierce raw passion and desire. She was apparently lost to all reason and Emma wanted nothing more than to fulfill all the desires of her love. But the sofa was a bit uncomfortable.

Emma knew Snow was beyond talking at the moment. Sitting up and carrying her, Snow wrapped her legs around her daughter, still kissing her fiercely.

Carrying Snow slowly, trying not to bump into anything she made her way to the closest bedroom, which was Snow’s. _Well, I guess it’s ‘Ours’ now._

Falling onto the bed, Snow rolled Emma over so Snow was on top again and continued her assault. After a few minutes of fierce kissing and groping, Snow apparently decided Emma’s top was a hindrance to her actions and desires. Pulling her mouth from Emma’s, she removed her hands. Emma sat up and held up her arms as Snow pulled Emma’s shirt over her head. Removing her bra with surprising skill, she freed Emma’s breasts, and glared at them hungrily.

Her glare lasting less than a second when she leaned down and attached her mouth to Emma’s left breast. By this point, Emma could barely think straight. Thinking two could play at this game… Emma reached down and undid the buckle on Snow’s pants. Pushing her pants down slightly, Snow started kicking, trying to get her pants off to give Emma better access.

After finally getting them off, Snow thrust her pelvis against Emma’s. Emma whimpered into Snow’s mouth as she slipped her hands underneath Snow’s panties, grasping at the plump flesh beneath, pulling Snow even closer. Snow started grinding against Emma. Her natural instincts taking over.

Snow pulled back and jumped off Emma. Apparently thinking it was better to get this over with once and for all.

“Clothes… off… now!”

Emma laughed, “As you wish, my Queen!”

Snow growled but this seemed to egg her on. Removing the last of their clothes, they slid back into bed. Now, fully exposed, Emma looked at the other woman and gasped. Snow looked at her questioningly.

“My God, you’re beautiful…”

This seemed to calm her down a bit. Lying Emma on her back, Snow moved so she was sitting on Emma, pussies touching, giving her daughter a full view. Emma reached up and slowly slid her hands up her mother’s sides. “… So beautiful!” Sliding her hands further up, she cupped Snow’s breasts and squeezed gently. Thumbs moving up and teasing the other woman’s nipples.

Snow closed her eyes and just enjoyed the attention, wanting to give Emma all the control. Emma, wasn’t satisfied with just her hands though. Sitting up, she slipped her arms around the woman, mouth taking in Snow’s right breast. Snow wrapped her arms around Emma’s back and tried kissing anything she could reach, occasionally thrusting her pelvis against Emma’s.

Snow moaned with desire as Emma moved over to focus her attention on the woman’s left breast. “Oh, God, Emma, baby!” Apparently Emma was lost to desire now because her hands were moving all over Snow in what seemed random patterns. Just skin caressing skin.

Finally having enough, Emma made a quick movement and flipped Snow onto her back. Sliding down, she started kissing Snow’s belly, moving down ever so slowly. “Oh, Emma! Oh, God! Please! Don’t stop!”

Emma eventually reached her destination. Giving the woman’s pussy a gentle lick, it didn’t take much for it to moisten. Snow’s breathing was very heavy now as Emma slipped her tongue inside pink folds and Snow cried out, arching her back. “Emma!”

Reaching up, she inserted one finger, pumping it inside and out gently. Tongue still licking and teasing. Snow’s head was rolling from side-to-side, back thrusting up and down off the bed as she cried out.

Emma removed her fingers and settled on wrapping her arms around the woman’s legs, mouth planted on Snow’s pussy, attempting to get her tongue inside as deep as possible, moving it around to different locations. Her investigation bearing fruit as her tongue found just the right spot and Snow cried out with delight.

Emma relented slowly as she let Snow recover from her actions, both women panted, sweating and completely spent. Emma lied down on their bed next to her lover, Snow pulling herself half on top of the other woman, head resting upon Emma’s breast, fingers moving in circles around the other woman’s nipple.

“Emma? What about you?”

“Later. I’m beat at the moment.”

“But don’t you want…”

Emma laughed. “Guess you didn’t notice. I came twice before you even sat on me and showed me your gorgeous body.”

“Well, get ready for next time. Because I’m going to take care of you at least as well as you took care of me.”

“Oh God, I never knew it could be like this. I mean, I’ve had sex before. Even with women, but none of them, nothing could even come close to making love with you.”

Snow smiled and held her daughter close. “It’s True Love Emma. Sex between True Loves is incredibly intense and beautiful. Trust me, it only gets better.”

“Better? Oh Jesus, I don’t think I can handle ‘better’ than that.”

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ll take care of you.”

Emma and Snow just lay there for a while, basking in their love for each other.

Snow finally lifting her head, gazing down at her daughter, her lover, her soon-to-be wife. Emma looked up into her eyes.

“Snow… I love you.”

“Emma, I love you, so much.”

Lowering her head, Snow pressed her lips to her fiancée’s. The two women kissed gently for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

It took them three days before anyone in Storybrooke saw them again. In the meantime, the two women made passionate love in every single location possible in their tiny apartment. They had both taken to sleeping together in Snow’s bed, their bed together. Emma’s old bed upstairs, forgotten.

Snow gave a pleasurable moan as her senses returned to wakefulness. Her sleeping body automatically responding to the delightful ministrations provided by her lover. Looking down, she watched as Emma licked her left nipple, occasionally taking it fully into her mouth. Her hand cupping her other breast, squeezing and kneading it gently.

Snow moaned with pleasure as the other woman’s attention was fixated upon her breasts. Feeling heat swelling in her pelvis, she squirmed. Emma, sensing her need, shifted her body so her left leg was pressed upon Snow’s pussy, gently pressing and rubbing. Using her leg since her hands were otherwise occupied.

Emma moaned, opened her mouth wide and attempted to take as much of her Snow’s breast into her mouth as possible. Her hand forcefully kneading her other breast.

Snow panted, “Oh my God… Oh, Emma… Wait… please my darling…” Snow knew if they continued, they would be in no shape for the Royal wedding meeting this morning. Snow whimpered as Emma slowed down her actions.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to see my girls before we…” ‘My Girls’ was what Emma had taken to calling Snow’s breasts.

“Oh, my love. I know it will be difficult, for both of us, believe me. But, with the wedding tomorrow…”

“I know, I’m just so in love with you. I don’t want to be away from you ever!”

“It’s only for one night. After that, we’ll have the entire week… no… the rest of our lives to be together.”

Emma laid back with a sigh. Snow roller over, naked body pressed upon her daughter’s. Placing her hand upon Emma’s cheek, she turned her face so she was looking directly into her eyes. “Hey, I LOVE you. I’m ‘in’ love with you. We will spend the rest of our lives, making love before bed, and kissing each morning, each and every day from now on.”

Emma smiled up at the woman she was so in love with. “I love you. So much it sometimes feels like my heart will burst!”

Snow responded by leaning down and placing her lips fully upon her daughter’s mouth. Her lips opening as Emma’s tongue made its way into her mouth.

* * *

“Emma honey? Are you ready to go?” Snow called to their bathroom door. “We don’t want to be late for the meeting…”

“Are you sure I really need to be at this thing? I mean, you’re their Queen. Don’t you have like, ‘royal advisers’ or something who can just do it for you?”

Snow laughed, “We’re not exactly ‘in court’ sweetie.”

Emma returned the laugh, “Well, Grumpy _did_ offer to replace Regina’s mayor’s desk with a ‘proper throne’ befitting his Queen.”

“I can’t get rid of the desk. Where else would I stack the piles of paperwork being the ‘mayor’ apparently requires? Besides, I want you there. I need you beside me.”

The door to the bathroom then opened up and Emma emerged. Taking one look at Snow, “Oh no…”

“I DO need you besi… What?” Snow saw her fiancé looking her up and down over and over.

“You are not going to wear that.” Emma’s breath was starting to get short. Snow was dressed in a very low-cut tight blouse and VERY short-shorts that showed off every inch of her magnificent legs. Her top riding up just enough to expose her belly-button.

“Oh, you don’t like it? Ruby got it for me. She suggested I wear it to the meeting this morning.”

“Oh… I like… my girls… legs… awesome!” Emma wasn’t sure if she wanted to love or hate Ruby for giving Snow the obvious torture outfit.

[ _I know she’s hot, but you really need to get a handle on your speech when you get flustered._ ]

Snow giggled. “Oh, so you _do_ like it. I needed some new clothes.” Glancing over at the small pile of ripped tops. Emma tended to get frustrated if she couldn’t get to her lover’s skin fast enough and ended up ripping several tops.

Emma had progressed beyond speech at the moment. Walking slowly forward, she kneeled in front of the goddess before her. Placing her hands on Snow’s hips, she leaned forward and kissed the other woman’s exposed stomach.

Starting to pant herself, Snow whispered, “Okay, just don’t rip it…” as Emma stuck her tongue in the belly-button and inched her fingers underneath the woman’s top.

The two women arrived at the meeting quite a bit more than “fashionably late”.

* * *

Several hours later, the meeting appeared to be going on forever. Discussions of tablecloth colors and patterns, themes, napkin designs, all progressed from one to another. Emma was more than a little bored.

“Ok, now let’s talk flowers!”

Emma sighed. Feeling a hand lightly slap her thigh, she looked over and saw her fiancé frown at her reproachfully. She greatly admired Snow’s ability to handle everything with such grace and determination. However, with her girlfriend being in ‘Queen mode’ for the past several hours, compounded by the fact that such gorgeous exposed legs were just right there within reach… she was feeling more than a little… frisky.

Waiting until Snow was debating the differences between Capri, Cerulean frost, and Celtic blue, Emma placed her hand on Snow’s exposed thigh.

“I really like the Cerulean, but I think the shade of Capri goes better wi…”

Hearing her lover simply stop talking, Emma looked over at the other woman. “Goes better with what my love?” Emma inched her hand ever so slowly down between the woman’s thighs.

Snow was making a valiant effort to maintain her composure. “… goes better… with the… uhm… Oh god… The… Uh…” her brain quickly shutting down.

“The girls? You know I love ‘My Girls’…” Emma teased.

“Girls?” Snow tried keeping her breathing under control.

“The flower girls. The dresses are so adorable! I just want to squeeze them…” Giving Snow’s inner thigh a squeeze.

“Oop!”

Ruby smirked, “Are you okay your highness?”

When Emma’s fingers lightly brushed their destination, Snow shot up out of the chair. “Ruby, take over this for a while.” Grabbing Emma’s hand, she practically dragged her into the next room. Emma smiling the whole way. The door slammed shut and everyone heard, “Don’t rip it!”

Ruby turned back to the group gathered, “So! We’re going with the Capri then?” Completely ignoring the crash from the next room.

* * *


End file.
